Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/The Front/Prologue
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE A hulk of a Cardassian Galor-Class Warship comes into view, then the Archer flies over it taking hits from a Jem'Hadar Bug Fighter. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant vents from the ceiling as more sparks erupt from the ceiling as Ensign Carlson is thrown onto her station, as more sparks erupt as Captain Taylor is thrown from her chair as the MSD erupts as Commander Martin is thrown from the larger screen and then klaxon is blaring as Captain Taylor gets up from the floor as her hair is a mess. CAPT. TAYLOR: REPORT? More sparks erupt from the ceiling. ENS. SITO: (off her console) It looks like the Dominion have retreated, Captain! Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: We must of hurt them bad? Ensign Carlson chimes in. ENS. CARLSON: Not as bad as they hurt us, all engines are offline! Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Captain, shields are down as are all weapons arrays! Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: We better hope they don't come back we're sitting ducks! CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Com) Bridge to engineering, what's your status? CUT TO: INT-MAIN ENGINEERING The alarms are blaring as sparks erupt from the ceiling as crewmen are running around the Engine room making repairs or helping others as Commander Williams gives the full damage report. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: (To Com) We're in bad shape Captain, we had to shut down the warp engines to avoid a breach, the impulse engines are gone too, I think I can give you thrusters but I've got a lot of casualties down here I've got to tend to first! Then Ensign Nelson calls out to Commander Williams. ENS. NELSON: Commander it's Crewmen Ellis he's hurt pretty bad! She goes to the wounded officer as Nelson explains what happened to him. ENS. NELSON: His console exploded, caught him right in the face. The down crewmen is barely moving. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Worried): We've got to get him to Sickbay right away, Williams to Sickbay! INT-SICKBAY the place is overwhelmed with wounded crewmen. Doctor Carlson tapped his combadge as he moves to a wounded officer. DR. CARLSON: (To Com) I hope this is urgent, Commander. We have our hands full at the moment. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Com Voice): I'm setting up an emergency transport. One of my people is severely burned! DR. CARLSON: (To Com) Very well we'll do what we can. He's scanning a wounded officer on one of the bio-beds. CUT TO: INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Smoke is everywhere from the damage as coolant is still venting from the ceiling as Ensign Sito chimes in. ENS. SITO: More damage reports coming in, Captain. There's a hull breach on deck four, forcefields in place, repair crews on the way. Commander Martin reports as Captain Taylor walks over to him. CMDR. MARTIN: We've had casualties on all decks, no fatalities so far. Then Ensign Carlson gets up from her station. ENS. CARLSON: Captain, request permission to give Williams a hand in Engineering. Maybe I can help get propulsion up and running. CAPT. TAYLOR: (Nods) Good Idea, go get started Ensign. Carlson leaves as Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: (off his console) Captain, my readings indicate the navigational deflector has sustained massive damage. It will be necessary to repair it before we can achieve more than thruster power! CAPT. TAYLOR: Get repair crews on it. Ensign Sito, I want a complete analysis of all the damage we've sustained. ENS. SITO: (Nods) Aye, Captain. CUT TO: INT-SICKBAY In the surgical bay Doctor Carlson is trying to save Crewmen Ellis. DR. CARLSON: He's not responding. Seventy five milligrams of inpedrazine. That might help stimulate his cardiac functions, but he's sustained so much injury it may be too late. Alarm goes off as Nurse Lee scans him. NURSE LEE (Worried): He's not responding to the inpedrazine Doctor we're losing him! Doctor Carlson runs his medical tricorder over the badly wounded officer. DR. CARLSON: (To Lee) Cortical stimulator. (to Williams) I'm sorry, he was too badly injured. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Sad): He saved me while the USS Galaxy was on patrol along the Romulan Neutral Zone. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor looks out the window as the doors chimed. CAPT. TAYLOR: Come. The doors opened and Commander Martin walks in with a disappointed look on his face. CMDR. MARTIN: We lost Crewmen Ellis, Doctor Williams did everything he could to save his life. Taylor hangs her head down. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Damn it you'll arrange a memorial service? CMDR. MARTIN: (Nods) Sure. He leaves as the com activates. LT. MASON (Com Voice): Bridge to Captain Taylor. Taylor tapped her combadge. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Com) Taylor here go ahead. LT. MASON (Com Voice): Ma'am you've got an incoming hail from Starfleet Command it's Admiral Ross. She sits at her desk. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Com) Route it to my ready room Lieutenant. LT. MASON (Com Voice): Aye, Captain. The desktop monitor screen shows the office of Admiral William J. Ross at Starbase three-seven-five. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Admiral this is a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you sir? ADM. ROSS (On Monitor): Captain we've got a problem in a sector that is vital to the Alliance, are you familiar with sector 432? Taylor leans back in her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Yeah, there's a shipyard and a Starbase? ADM. ROSS (On monitor): They've been under repeated Dominion assault, and they're in need of reinforcements, five ships have been sent to reinforce them and your ship is the fifth one. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Admiral we were just attacked by two Jem'Hadar fighters and we've taken heavy damage and sustained heavy casualties I lost four officers to the Dominion, and Commander Williams doesn't know how long it will take to get warp drive back on-line. ADM. ROSS (On monitor): Whenever your warp drive is repaired Captain I want the Archer there with the eighth fleet. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Aye, Admiral. ADM. ROSS (On Monitor): Starfleet out. Ross ends the hail and the Federation Symbol appears and the desktop monitor shuts off, as Captain Taylor leans back in her chair thinking and gets up from her chair. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE Captain Taylor walks onto the bridge. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign Carlson set course for Sector four thirty-two maximum warp. Everyone is shocked by this. CMDR. MARTIN: Uh is something up? Captain Taylor sat down in the Captain's Chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: We're assigned to the Eighth Fleet. Ensign Carlson chimes in. ENS. CARLSON: Course set and laid in. CAPT. TAYLOR: Engage. She inputs commands into the helm and runs her fingers on the warp gauge. EXT-SPACE Archer cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. (End of Teaser, Fade out, Starting Credits)